This invention relates generally to the field of antennas. More specifically, this invention relates to an integrated man-portable wearable antenna, comprising multiple antennas.
The Joint Tactical Radio System, a Department of Defense initiative to provide network connectivity across much of the radio frequency spectrum, requires ultra-broadband antenna capability—the ability to send or receive a signal at any frequency between 2 MHz and 2000 MHz. Because disruption of command, communications, and control is a paramount goal of snipers, reduction of the visual signature of an antenna is highly desirable. Therefore, a need exists for a broadband, man-carried antenna that does not have a readily identifiable visual signature.